Sentences
by Paravie
Summary: A collection of sentences, each about a different character.
1. Aang

**This is basically about Aang, right after the War… A collection of random sentences. Make of them what you will.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Ring**

_The sound of her voice rang through his mind, and he forced his eyes open._

**Hero**

"_You did it, Aang. You saved the world. You're a hero."_

**Memory**

_The memories crashed down upon him as the sword struck its target._

**Box**

_The box was buried, along with his heart._

**Run**

_Legs pounding, heart thumping, lungs burning, he ran for his life._

**Hurricane**

_Huddled in his cage of earth, the hurricane blew all around him._

**Wings**

_The dragon's wings adjusted slightly for the extra weight of the boy on his back._

**Cold**

"_You've grown cold, Aang. I don't know who you are anymore."_

**Red**

_The mirror shattered as the vase hit it; he was sick of red._

**Drink**

_His misery decreased with every sip._

**Midnight**

_It was midnight, and he was too late._

**Temptation**

_The fire for revenge burned in his heart, and he fought back the temptation to give into it._

**View**

_He suddenly wish he had never chosen this viewpoint._

**Music**

_The beautiful music played in the street; Aang was unmoved._

**Silk**

_He could still remember the touch of her silky hair._

**Cover**

"_You would cover for her, but not for me? Who ARE you?"_

**Promise**

"_You promised we'd be forever," her voice whispered in his mind, "Why can't you keep your promises?"_

**Dream**

_He screamed himself awake for the third time that week; the dreams wouldn't go away._

**Candle**

_He watched the candle flicker out in the windowsill, imagining that it was his lost love._

**Talent**

"_She has so much talent for one so young, and you would let it be wasted!"_

**Silence**

_The silence that followed, everywhere he went, was unbearable._

**Journey**

_The journey had ended with her death; the Gaang was never the same again._

**Fire**

_Fire was Zuko's healer; It was Aang's tormenter. _

**Strength**

"_My STRENGTH? My 'strength' failed me when SHE died. Do you think I'll let that happen again?"_

**Mask**

_The mask had helped him before; it would help him again._

**Ice**

"_I once told you that you'd grown cold. Now your heart's completely iced over."_

**Fall**

_She fell towards the earth, unconscious and bleeding; he knew he was too far away._

**Forgotten**

"_How can you SAY that? Has she really faded from your memory? Have you forgotten her so easily?"_

**Dance**

_Aang felt hatred boil deep inside him as he watched the young, happy couple dance the night away._

**Body**

_He could still feel her perfect body in his arms; he could still see her bloodied one in his mind._

**Sacred**

"_I'm scared, Aang. Are they really coming?"_

**Farewells**

"_Aang, you can't live like this anymore! You've got to say farewell to me!"_

**World**

_The tremors could be felt all around the world; they knew he had done it._

**Formal**

_He had stopped caring about formalities a long time ago._

**Fever**

_He felt feverish, and suddenly all went black._

**Laugh**

_For the first time in a long time, he laughed._

**Lies**

"_You lied to me. You will DIE!"_

**Forever**

_Was he forever destined to lose the ones he loved?_

**Overwhelmed**

_The tears wouldn't fall; he just felt overwhelming joy._

**Whisper**

_He could still hear her whispers in his mind._

**Wait**

"_Aang… Wait. I'm… I'm sorry."_

**Talk**

"_When I talk, they don't listen! They STILL don't understand…"_

**Search**

_The search for justice and revenge had ended._

**Hope**

_He finally realized that the hope he needed was right in front of him._

**Eclipse**

_As the sun crossed the moon, he whispered, "Thank you, Yue."_

**Gravity**

_He was an airbender; gravity was nothing to him._

**Unknown**

_The unknown to them was normal for him._

**Lock**

_The lock on his heart shattered at her touch._

**Breathe**

_He thought of what waited for him on the other side, and forced himself to breathe._


	2. Katara

**Katara.**

**~.~.~.**

**Ring**

_When I saw the ring around her finger, I had to fight back tears._

**Hero**

_He was my hero, but I was not his._

**Memory**

_Whenever I see him, the memories are as clear as day in my mind's eye._

**Box**

_I opened the box, and the melody that flowed out stunned me with its beauty._

**Run**

_I ran for the light, but I got no closer._

**Hurricane**

_The rain I summoned created a small hurricane when combined with his wind, forcing her down by the sheer force of it._

**Wings**

_The bird's wings were a beautiful sky blue as I watched it fly away, and wished I could join it._

**Cold**

_Although I grew up in a bitter cold world, I had never felt cold so strong before._

**Red**

_The red liquid was everywhere; it took me a moment to realize it was my blood._

**Drink**

_My head seemed unnaturally light and the room spun as I took another sip of my drink._

**Midnight**

_Midnight in a body of water was the only time I was at complete peace with myself and the world around me, with Yue glowing bright above._

**Temptation**

_After years of resisting, I gave into temptation; I kissed him._

**View**

_The view of the lake in the setting sun took my breath away._

**Music**

_The tune the musicians played was off-key and migrating._

**Silk**

_The silky sheets were of no comfort to me as I cried into the satin pillow._

**Cover**

_I covered my body with a layer of water, and immediately felt calm._

**Promise**

_I listened, furious, as he promised _**her **_he wouldn't leave, instead of his own girl._

**Dream**

_I threw caution to the wind and dived in headfirst when I told him: 'When it's you I'm dreaming of, I don't want to wake up.'_

**Candle**

_The flame flickered and I stared at it, mesmerized._

**Talent**

_They told me I was very talented, to be able to master waterbending at such a young age._

**Silence**

_The silence caused my heart to tear even more with every passing second._

**Journey**

_That journey was the best thing that ever happened to me._

**Fire**

_The fire inside me makes me sometimes wonder if I was supposed to be a firebender, but something went wrong when the storks were flying._

**Strength**

_His strength gives me hope._

**Mask**

_The mask Zuko used to wear somehow ended up on my doorstep this morning._

**Ice**

_I stopped the icicles inches from his body, the threat still very real, but not the biggest one at the moment._

**Fall**

'_I watched her fall! There's no way she's still alive!'_

**Forgotten**

_I sat in a corner, alone and forgotten._

**Dance**

_I had never felt happier, as I finally danced with my husband for the first time._

**Body**

_The shape under the cloth couldn't have been anything BUT a body, and I had a sickening feeling I knew whose it was._

**Scared**

_I couldn't lie to myself any longer; I was scared, and ashamed to be._

**Farewells**

_I bid him farewell, and hoped he didn't see the tears._

**World**

'_I have been all over this world, and you dare call me a child?'_

**Formal**

_I hated the formal clothes the Earth King had provided for me._

**Fever**

_The sweat coated my body as I desperately tried to heal the fever consuming my body._

**Laugh**

_His laugh always brings a smile to my face._

**Lies**

_The lies I told every day had finally caught up to me._

**Forever**

'_I was there when you said forever and always!'_

**Overwhelmed**

_The sheer magnitude of the task ahead of us overwhelmed me._

**Whisper**

_My ears strained to make out their whispers._

**Wait**

_I waited for the liar to catch up, to see what excuses he came up with this time._

**Talk**

_I talked to Yue; she listened better than anyone else._

**Search**

_I closed my eyes and opened my senses; I searched for water in every part of my surroundings._

**Hope**

_Hope flared and made me come alive._

**Eclipse**

_As the sun covered the moon, I water-whipped the firebender into the wall and felt more alive than I had in weeks._

**Gravity**

_The gravity of what Iroh meant weighed heavily on Zuko; I could tell._

**Unknown**

_Water swirling in my hands, fire blazing in his, we ventured into the unknown._

**Lock**

_The lock was broken; she had escaped._

**Breathe**

_I looked at the beautiful world around me, and breathed in the fresh air._


End file.
